A Useful Enemy
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Bucky Barnes is now a member of the Avengers. And that means he comes face to face with their prisoner. Loki. A silent wraith of what he once was, the two unexpectedly bond. WinterFrost
1. Chapter 1

For how difficult things had started out, Bucky had been accepted into the Avenger's fold with alarming ease. With Steve and Natasha as his support, he met the rest of the team who greeted him jovially. He shared the same floor with Steve, who was elated to have him by his side.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Bucky admitted to his friend that night as they sat by the window, gazing at the skyline. Steve looked towards his brows furrowed.

"Why not?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with his normal concern. Bucky shrugged.

"I'm…well I was the bad guy." He replied and Steve quickly shook his head.

"No. You were under HYDRA's control. You were never the bad guy." Steve's hand reached for Bucky's shoulder and gripped it firmly. Slowly, Bucky offered his friend a weak smile.

"Thank you." He managed and the captain smiled back.

Bucky would see _him_ two weeks later.

Like a phantom, Bucky should have noticed him during missions. How a faint golden glow would emit from the air and strike at an enemy. How when one of the team members were wounded, they would fade away as if they had never existed.

Like a silent guardian angel. No face and no name. Fighting out of eyesight, and gone before Bucky could look. However, two weeks later, he would meet them face to face.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday, which was movie night. The team had settled on Star Wars and were making pasta in the kitchen. Thor had yet to make an appearance, so Bruce had asked of Bucky could go get him from his floor. Bucky who had been chopping onions with Natasha, handed her the knife and headed towards the elevator with a confirming nod.<p>

Thor lived on the floor below Bruce and above Steve and Bucky. Clint and Natasha shared the floor below them, with Tony in the penthouse. Pressing the button to Thor's floor he leant against the elevator wall and watched as the light pinged. When the elevator stopped at Thor's level, the door slid open and Bucky stepped out. He glanced around Thor's place. The hall was sparsely furnished. A single picture hanging on the wall of Thor and Steve at a baseball game, grinning cheekily at the camera, arms slung over each other's shoulders. Smiling, Bucky made his way down the hall.

"Thor?" He called out. "We're making pasta…everyone is going to eat wi-" His voice cut off as he bumped into another person as he turned the corner. Stumbling back, Bucky began to apologize. The man standing in front of him took several steps back, Bucky stared. Bright green eyes stared back, a pool of dark wavy locks tumbled down to the man's shoulders.

This man looked familiar.

"Oh, hi!" Bucky greeted. "I'm Bucky Barnes." He smiled at the other man who stared back in silence. Bucky shifted uncomfortably. "Is Thor-"

"LOKI!" A familiar voice snarled out, causing both men to leap. The man named Loki turned swiftly, just as Thor exited from a room and reached for him, grasping his arm in what Bucky thought to be a bruising grip.

"You're not allowed out here, get back to your room!" Thor swarmed, shoving the other's shoulder. Loki quickly scurried away, without a glance at Bucky. Thor glared after Loki, until the door closed before turning and offering Bucky his usually warm smile.

"I am sorry about that. You said there was pasta?" He asked. Bucky blinked.

"Uhh…yeah…we were all waiting for you…" He motioned towards the elevator and Thor nodded.

"Aye. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Shall we go?" Thor suggested and Bucky quickly followed. The elevator ride was silent and the noises from the penthouse were a huge change.

"What took you so long Thor!" Stark called from the counter. Thor chuckled and approached.

"What usually does." He replied easily and Barton snorted. "Just keep him locked up." He suggested earning a snicker from Stark. Thor shrugged. "It would certainly make life easier." He conceded, Bucky stared on in confusion. As they all gathered around the table and began eating, Bucky found himself glancing around, wondering what was going on. Finally a lapse of silence occurred and Bucky spoke up.

"What's with the guy on Thor's floor?" He asked.

Silence met his question.

* * *

><p><strong>A WinterFrost story! Huzzah!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shorter chapter. It will pick up a bit in time.**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

><p>It seemed that no one was interested in answering Bucky's question. They continued to eat, Natasha stealing Clint's roll from his plate and Thor flicking an olive out of the salad and towards Stark who scowled at him as the olive hit his pasta. Bucky turned to Steve who was staring at his plate in tense silence. Finally, Bucky chose to let the question go and began to eat. Soon all thoughts of Loki slipped his mind completely.<p>

The next morning, Bucky went with Natasha and Steve for an early morning run through Central Park. The weather had begun to cool as fall approached. Natasha came out dressed snugly with a scowl on her face as Steve grinned at the pink scarf that was draped around her shoulders. They made their way down the sidewalk, Steve happily chatting with Natasha as they crossed the street.

Leaves crunched underfoot as they walked through the entrance of the park. Bucky lifted his eyes to watch the trees overhead, the leaves turning a lovely shade or red and yellow.

"Bucky?" Steve called out. "You coming?" Bucky blinked and tore his eyes from the trees to offer his friend a faint smile.

"Yeah."

Running was not Bucky's favorite past time. He wasn't bad, not by a long shot, yet he lacked the enthusiasm that easily wafted off his blond friend. He took an easier pace with Natasha who smiled cheekily at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Keeping up alright?" She puffed out. Bucky laughed, pushing his dark hair from his eyes at they took a corner.

"Of course!"

Ahead, Bucky could see Steve peek over his shoulder and smile at him. Bucky's smile widened as he returned the gesture. It was so easy to lose himself in Steve Roger's smile. It had nothing to do with lust or romantic attraction. It was just Steve. Months after the Winter Soldier fiasco, Steve had found Bucky working odd jobs living in a run down apartment. After some convincing, Bucky agreed to follow Steve and meet the Avengers.

And now...

Things couldn't be better.

He had a home.

He had Steve.

Quickly, running forward, Bucky caught up with Steve who beamed at him.

"Want to run another lap?" He suggested. Bucky swatted him on the back of his head.

That afternoon he and Steve ate at a Burger King. Nothing says completely screw up your work out than fast food. Bucky adored it. In fact he adored all fast food. It was awful for you but tasted amazing. The 1940's had been quite lacking it seemed. After they ate, they headed back to the tower. Bucky was once again reminded of the green eyed man he had met in Thor's home. He itched to ask Steve about it. Question him to why Loki was there. He had read up on him of course. He knew what he had done, and that he had been defeated. But that did not answer any of his questions. Why was Loki there? What had happened? Was Bucky not privy to this information?

"Pizza tonight?" Bucky suggested as they exited on their floor.

"Obviously we need to eat off all that workout from this morning." Steve snorted as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So that's a yes, right?" Bucky called earning laughter from Steve.

"Yeah, yeah. Invite Thor over. God knows he will be crushed if we don't invite him for pizza or movies."

* * *

><p>On a separate floor in Avenger's tower, locked away in a small windowless room; perched on a single bed sat Loki. His eyes were closed, his legs crossed as he sat facing the wall. He did not open his eyes as he heard footsteps walk steadily down the hall. The footsteps stopped in front of his door for a moment, before fading off. His fingers traced the rough fabric of the bed spread. His fingers following the seam.<p>

He could hear Thor's muffled voice through the door, a low chuckle rumbling from the God as he spoke. His voice and footsteps faded once more.

A stillness had fallen over his room and apartment. He knew Thor had left. Again. He never stayed for very long. Always quick to get away from his traitor brother. Loki's back hit the mattress as he lay down. He did not bother opening his eyes, instead drawing the blankets around his shoulders and stuffing his face into his pillow.

Maybe if he did not move for long enough, he would simply disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is so far enjoying this. It will pick up soon.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The second time he met Loki was during the night. He had gone down to Thor's floor to return the God's sweater that he had worn over for pizza and forgot. He had walked down the hall towards the kitchen and spotted Loki sitting at the counter a cup of what Bucky had assumed was tea in hand. Thor was no where to be seen. Loki had looked up when he heard Bucky approach.<p>

"Hi," Bucky began hesitantly. "Thor left his-" Loki held out a hand for it and Bucky handed it over, their fingertips never touching. Loki took the sweater and drew it to his lap. He looked towards Bucky, eyes devoid of emotion. Bucky studied him curiously. Loki put down his cup and stood, eyes still on Bucky as though he expected him to attack.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked after a moment. Loki looked away from Bucky for a quick moment, looking god the hall in search of Thor who remained absent. "Look if this is a bad time I can go." Bucky offered, Loki looked back towards him and cocked his head slightly as he studied Bucky. He nodded to Bucky holding up the sweater in thanks and Bucky returned it.

"I guess...I'll see you around?" Loki did not answer, instead looking back down the hall in silence. Bucky nodded to himself and turned to leave when the back door opened and Thor stepped out from the bathroom.

"Bucky?" Thor called ignoring Loki and approaching the man. "What brings you here?" Bucky nodded to the sweater clutched in Loki's tense fingers.

"You left your sweater." He murmured and Thor glanced to Loki.

"I thank you for returning it. I had not realized I had left it." He replied, plucking the sweater from Loki without a word to him. He offered Bucky a friendly smile. "Are we still planned for movies this Saturday?" He asked and Bucky nodded.

"Tony's coming over. He suggested the Lord of the Rings. I guess it's a good movie series." Bucky shrugged and Thor beamed.

"Excellent." Bucky's eyes returned to Loki who was studying his feet. "You should come to. I think you might like it." Loki lifted his gaze, brows raised.

"Loki is not permitted from this premises." Thor replied quickly and Loki did not react, again looking at his feet. Bucky shrugged.

"I'll bring the movie to him then. It has to be boring." He offered but Thor shook his head.

"That will not be necessary," Then to Loki without even bothering to look at him. "Go back to your room."

Loki does so without complaint.

Bucky can't bring himself to meet Thor's gaze afterwards.

* * *

><p>Finally Bucky brought Loki up again. It was just after a mission and they were sitting on a curb, watching as Clint searched for his arrows. Bucky had turned to Tony and cleared his throat.<p>

"Why won't anyone tell me what's up with Loki?" He asked and Clint looked up from his arrow while Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're still asking about this?"

"Well _still_ no one had answered me so...yeah." Bucky replied in annoyance.

"He's working off his debt for the New York attack by working with us." Tony replied earning a snort from Barton. Thor stood aside, impassive as ever when Loki was mentioned.

"So he's our ally?" Bucky questioned.

"In a sense, yes." Bruce replied, fixing his shirt. Bucky frowned, his eyes moving to glance at Clint. "But there is something more isn't there?" He probed and Bruce shook his head walking away.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed."

Bucky would be getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Thor returned to his flat late that night. He approached Loki's door and punched in the key code. The door clicked unlocked and Thor pushed it open. Loki was in bed, covers drawn up, but awake staring at Thor as he entered.<p>

"Get up, you need to shower." Thor instructed. Loki hesitated fr a moment before slipping from the bed. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and dark pants. The shirt was a dull blue color and incredibly loose on him, hanging down low on his throat showing an expanse of pale flesh. He adjusted the shirt and followed Thor from the room. He moved slowly down the hall, not touching anything as he moved.

Thor flicked on the bathroom lights and grabbed a towel off the shelf. As per usual, Thor sat down on the toilet, arms crossed looking incredibly uncomfortable while Loki turned the shower head on. And as usual, he hesitated before pulling his clothing off, peering at Thor over his shoulder as the god averted his gaze but did not move to leave.

Privacy was a luxury Loki was barely privy to. He supposed he should be thankful he can sleep alone and use the rest room. But the right to bathe alone was denied. He stripped from his clothing, his shirt snagging on his collar, before he was able to pull it off. His pants followed, and he left it in the corner on the floor as he quickly stepped into the shower and pulled the sliding door closed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents will be here for you tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning, you will be dressed and ready to go before they arrive." Thor's voice stated monotone. Loki continued to shower, squirting shampoo into his palm and working it through his hair. Thor fell silent again and Loki appreciated the quiet. He allowed the warm water to strike against his neck and closed his eyes. He hated when he had to go with S.H.I.E.L.D, it was humiliating. He would rather spend the time with Stark and Banner testing him. They at least had the sense to ignore washed the shampoo from his hair and moved to his body.

Outside the shower, Thor glanced to the clock before briefly back to Loki's foggy body. The shower head turned off and Loki watched as the door slid partially open and Loki groped for the towel. His fingers curled around the material and he drew it into the shower with him. Loki quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel securely around himself. He stepped from the shower and Thor opened the door. He followed Thor back towards his room and relaxed his tensed shoulders when the door closed and locked behind him, Thor quickly retreating away.

He did not sleep much that night, too worked up for the coming morning to relax. When they did come for him as usual, Thor was out of sight and Loki was again injected in the neck with a tranquilizer. Better safe than sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p>Bucky would learn a lot about the conditions of Loki's stay in the tower in the next coming days. How for three days Loki was in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. For during those three days, Thor would be reluctant to spend time with the Avengers, more content on staying at home and waiting out Loki's time. How Loki was handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D once a month for testing. It was protocol. No one cared about Loki. He was paying for his crimes in an alternate way to life in prison.<p>

"Steve, why won't anyone answer me?" Bucky had asked during the night. Steve had finally relented and told Bucky to sit down.

"Thor's father decided that Loki needed to repay for what he had done. He and S.H.I.E.L.D came to this agreement. Loki would work off his debt by helping the Avengers. He would also be used for tests...they test his magic, and how it reacts to things."

"So like a lab rat." Bucky stated coldly and Steve nodded.

"So if he is repaying why is he locked away?"

"No one trusts him Bucky. This isn't suppose to be fun, he is paying for his crimes." Bucky looked away picturing Loki in his mind. Recalling that piece of metal that wrapped around the God's throat. Remembering how Clint snickered when ever he got a look at it.

"He's collared Steve. Like a dog. Clint makes comments about it."

"The collar...the collar keeps him in check. It depletes him of energy and his magic if he attempts anything malicious."

"And the whole shock aspect to it?" Bucky snapped. Steve sighed.

"It only shocks him if he turns on us."

"He can't even defend himself without getting shocked. He's not a dog." Bucky replied coolly.

"He's dangerous Bucky. This just ensures nothing can go wrong." His voice trailed off as Bucky swiftly stood and stalked from the room. Disgust pouring out of his posture. SHIELD, it seemed, was no better than Hydra.

* * *

><p>The needle pierced the flesh of his arm with pathetic ease. He watched in a daze as the golden liquid was injected into him. The doctors surrounding him mumbled in approval as the liquid disappeared. A ringing filled Loki's head as the doctor moved to his other arm and injected him again. His eyelids began to vibrate as the last of the liquid was injected. The voices becoming warped. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea overcame him.<p>

Loki was strapped down and his body sagged against the hard bedding, He watched from the corner of his eye as the doctors moved around to his other side and took something from the table.

Something sliced into his flesh above his naval. His eyes closed again and he held his breath at the sharp pain.

"Anything?" A familiar male voice suddenly spoke up.

"Nothing new as of yet, sir." A female replied. The male grunted in response. The male moved around into view but Loki did not have the energy to open his eyes. He felt a pair of heated fingers reach to touch his throat checking his pulse. He wanted to bat those hands away, too hot, he needed cold. He jolted away from the hands and they retracted.

"How much did you give him?"

"Two doses."

"Hmm... better start upping the dosage."

"Of course sir."

Loki went under.

When he awoke next his whole body felt numb and he had been moved to another room. The lights overhead were blinding. Squinting Loki shifted his gaze around the room to notice that he was alone. He clenched his fingers trying to gain feeling back in them. They remained unfeeling. Loki allowed his eyes to fall shut, breathing through his nose. He had no idea how much time had passed since he was brought here. Had no way of telling if he was close to being done. How close it was to being over. When the automatic doors slid open again he did not bother to open his eyes. Instead he allowed the man to approach him.

"Seems like your expectations were dashed." Director Fury spoke up softly. "I guess these ants can take down the big bad wasp." Loki heard him walk around the gurney Loki was strapped to. Fury never touched him merely observed the bound God in quiet contemplation.

"You've proven quite the asset to the Avengers and SHIELD. I would almost say you have earned yourself some freedom. But I know better. You're just biding your time. Waiting for the best time to strike. I will not allow that time to come however. You may be docile right now, but for how long?" Fury stated softly. He stared down at Loki before turning on his heel and striding from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

They had taken to seeing how far they could take things before Loki could no longer handle it. Breaking his slender fingers to watch as they healed themselves. Cutting him open only to watch the skin stitch itself back together again. It was like being with Thanos all over again. Only this time there was no way out. There was no escape. Not even returning to the Tower. And as usual at the end of his care with SHIELD he was washed. Or hosed. Whatever seemed more appropriate. They had started with ice cold water being sprayed on him but the lack of effect had them switching to dousing him with the water on the highest setting. Scalding him and leaving his skin red. And all the while Fury would be watching.

Loki could not tell if the worst part of returning to the tower after spending time with SHIELD was that he was heavily drugged, or if it was the best part. It was a blessing because during that time he was treated almost kindly by those returning him. They did not rush him and were careful when helping him through the door and into the elevator. He was so heavily drugged he could not recall what was being done as he returned. It was a blur or like a dream. It was a curse however because the fact that he was drugged. How Barton was always there when he was returned, smirking triumphantly as Loki was half carried through the door. It was a curse for the way Thor would be waiting for him, expressionless and haughty and looking so much like Odin that it hurt. It was a curse for the way that even being heavily drugged Loki would attempt to babble and speak unable to say anything.

They had brought him up the Thor's floor. Thor had taken him from the SHIELD agent and easily scooped him up. Loki's head falling back as he stared up at the ceiling and let out a low whine as his head spun. Thor thanked the SHIELD agent and shot an annoyed glare at Clint who was watching the exchange with a little grin.

"Something amuses you Barton?" Thor questioned as he adjusted his hold on Loki who slurred something sluggishly. Barton shook his head lifting his hands in defeat.

"No, no. Nothing's funny." He replied stepping back but still grinning. Thor nodded to the door.

"Then go. You are not needed here." He intoned as Loki's fingers reached for Thor's beard and lightly pat it like one would pet an animal. Thor tensed and closed his eyes as Clint walked away chuckling.

Thor carried the drugged God back to his room. He deposited him on the bed, watching as Loki rolled onto his side with a small whine, clenching his eyes shut. The vertigo became too much and Loki began to dry heave, Thor reached for his sibling and steadied him as he vomited over the edge of the bed, his shoulders heaving. Once the heaving subsided, Loki's body relaxed, his breathing evening out. Thor pulled away from his sibling and stood, wiping his hand absently on his pants.

Loki heard Thor walk out the door, locking it behind him. His body felt like lead, as though he had drank too much mead and was at the point where his drunkenness had gone from lightly and flighty to heavy and nauseous. He leant over the bed once again as he vomited, the drugs affects having never agreed with him. He wiped the side of his cheek and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Pizza tonight?" Tony called as Thor exited the elevator. Thor nodded, waving his hand.<p>

"We had pizza last week." Natasha replied from the couch. She flicked through the channels as Tony scoffed.

"Well we could try Chinese."

"That was last month!" Bruce called from the kitchen.

"Dammit, someone pick something!" Tony griped. Thor plopped down beside Natasha and watched as she searched through the channels. Finally it was agreed on Mexican. The team ate together, on the couches laughing as arguing over what to watch.

Loki was not mentioned once.

Back in Loki's room, the God lay draped over the edge of his bed, his eyes blown wide open. His breathing had finally evened out but that did not get rid of the pain. His arms felt like the needles were still there. He could not clench his fingers. Finally he dragged himself from his bed, wiping the side of his mouth. The taste of stale vomit was nauseating and Loki wished he could wash his mouth out. Instead he cleaned up the mess he had made and curled back up in his bed.

A few floors up, Bucky Barnes picked at his burrito and listened in as Clint and Tony badgered back and forth. He glanced towards Thor and watched as he ate his third burrito with a laugh. The man had amazing metabolism. Steve for the most part still ate like the scrawny kid he used to be. It left a hollowness in Bucky's chest when he looked at his friend knowing that no one else in the room knew Steve before the serum, would they had even sent him a second glance? When the food was gone and Thor headed back to the elevator after his goodbyes, Bucky wondered if Loki was going to eat at all tonight.

* * *

><p>Loki slept unsteadily that night. Tossing and turning and never able to relax his trembling muscles. Thor had not returned since he had deposited Loki upon his return. If Loki suddenly died, how long would it take for someone to realize? Perhaps they would realize upon the next time he was to be used by them. Would anyone care? Not the Avengers of course, but Thor?<p>

The God had made it painfully clear on what he thought of Loki. Made it obvious that he no longer saw Loki as anything expect the enemy. He was no longer his brother, he was no longer his friend. Months ago it would had soothed Loki to hear those words. To know there was no ties to the God of Thunder, but now at his weakest, he was alone. Even more so that when he had been Thanos's pet. Because now there was no hopes or illusions of someone in the universe caring for him. No belief that someone somewhere would not want him harmed.

Even the aftercare from SHIELD did no disillusion Loki to Thor caring. It was Thor's duty to keep Loki healthy. There was no affection behind his actions. There was no brotherly adoration. He was an enemy. And that was all he ever would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look an update! I'll be coing back later to fix up any mistakes in earlier chapters. Thanks so much for all the support!**

* * *

><p>Loki slept heavily during the night. The cooling temperature was an appreciated change from the stifling summer heat. He was given two days respite from interacting with the Avengers. The time allowed the drugs to leave his system. He spent much of this time sleeping. Thor escorted him to the restroom as needed and brought him out to the kitchen for meals. The meals were normally condensed soups. Thor noting Loki had taken a liking for the tomato, stocked up on the brand. Loki couldn't help but appreciate the sentiment. However, Thor would quickly bring Loki back to his rooms and rush off. This left Loki alone once more. The room he had been put in had no windows. A single bed was stuffed in the corner with drab blankets and a flat pillow. A small plastic table sat in the opposite corner with a cheap metal chair. A bare light bulb hung overhead that was blinding when turned on. There were no books to occupy Loki's time. No window to gaze out or people to talk to.<p>

It was a lonely existence. Lonely and usually quiet. Until he was dragged off to aid the Avengers. Even then he was closely monitored. He was constantly under scrutiny of the SHIELD agents that he was sent to. Every move he made was met with unrest. And the Avengers themselves...

Barton was easily the most outwardly hostile. He sneered every time he spotted Loki, his face lighting up in triumph as he looked at the collar wrapped around Loki's throat. It seemed he was getting his revenge on the God. The pleasure he willingly showed at Loki's expense was proof of that. Romanoff was different. She was aloof towards him and pretended that he was not even there. Banner treated him much the same as Romanoff. And during tests, he had no face. He was just an object. Stark was a bit more...social. He was by no means kind but if it was just him and Loki during the tests, he would sometimes ramble to the God. But if Banner was present, it was as if Loki was not. Rogers was by far the most conflicted of the group. he grew uncomfortable with the comments Barton made but never spoke up in Loki's defense. And there was the new man on the team... a tall angular dark man with something broken about him. The man made attempts to speak to Loki, but the God ignored his attempts. he did not trust this new man. It would be in no time at all that he too would despise Loki.

It was during the first snow fall of the season that the man named Bucky would once again attempt to reach out to him. This time however he would succeed.

The team had just finished a mission near Florida and had returned to the tower late during the night. Loki stood with a SHIELD agent, his face devoid of emotion as the team passed by. The SHIELD agent getting caught in conversation with Banner. Quickly Bucky approached the God who glanced at him.

"Hi." Bucky greeted and Loki blinked. Bucky quickly glanced ahead, noting no one had noticed him approach Loki. Bucky's gaze returned to Loki and he grinned.

"I got you something!" He stated pushing an object into Loki's hand. Loki's brows furrowed and he looked down in surprise.

"We had some time off before we head to head back, and I thought you might like it..." Loki held the object. A book tightly, staring down in wonder at the title.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

"Yeah I read them and I guess that the British version is called Philosopher's...anyway if you like it, I can get you the next one too." Bucky offered. Loki hesitantly studied the book cover before glancing over his shoulder and quickly hiding the book inside his coat. He stiffly nodded his thanks to Bucky and lowered his gaze just as Thor approached.

"Loki," Thor's harsh voice had Loki tensing up and quickly looking away from Bucky and towards his irate sibling. Thor regarded Loki with annoyance. "I thought I told you to stay with the SHIELD agent-I'm sorry he was bothering you." Thor glanced towards Bucky who shook his head swiftly.

"He wasn't bothering me." He replied in annoyance. Thor however was focused on Loki once more.

"Go back to our rooms." He muttered. Loki swiftly made his way past his sibling and the rest of the Avengers and towards the doors. Banner stared at Loki while the others looked towards Thor. Bucky coolly stared at the God.

"We were having a conversation before you but in." He muttered ignoring Barton's snort. Thor regarded Bucky unimpressed.

"I have made it clear to you that he is not to converse with you."

"Yes you were rather obnoxious about it too." Bucky snapped as Steve stepped forward. Thor's gaze hardened. "You dare-"

"Yes I dare. You don't scare me Thor. I've seen worse than you." Bucky snarled. Steve lightly pushed Thor back and stared at his friend.

"Bucky c'mon." He implored. Still staring Thor down, Bucky shoulder checked him and stalked towards the doors ignoring Steve as the man reached for him.

* * *

><p>The doors had automatically locked behind him as he entered his room, his heart hammering in his chest. He glanced over his shoulder, half expecting it to burst open at any second. Loki figured Thor would come into his room to scream at him later, but for now Loki was safe. He clutched the little book close, examining the cover and running his finger over the boy on the cover's tiny face. He cracked the book open and sat cross legged on his bed.<p>

_Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived..._

Loki managed to get half way through the first chapter before foot steps approached. Swiftly Loki shoved the book beneath his mattress and stood. The door handle jiggled for a moment before the door unlocked and swung open. Thor charged into the room, his nostrils flared. He approached his sibling and grasped him by the elbow as the other attempted to back away. Thor's fingers closed around Loki's elbow, sinking into his flesh. Thor pulled Loki towards him until their noses nearly touched.

"I know not what you are planning, but it would be wise to stop now." Thor stated, his eyebrows narrowed. Loki stared back, his face shifting into an expressionless mask.

"Barnes is now a member of the Avengers. He has no need to converse with the likes of you. You will not approach him, you will not speak to him and if he approaches you, you will turn the other direction. Am I understood?" Thor stated, his grip tightening. Loki wined in pain, gritting his teeth.

"LOKI!" Thor snarled, shaking the God who finally relented and gave a curt nod.

"Good." Thor muttered shoving Loki away from him and turning away as Loki stumbled backwards and fell into the bed frame. Loki did not lift his eyes until he heard Thor close the door behind him. He slowly pulled himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, hands clasped in his lap as he stared at the door. It took several moments for his heartbeat to return to normal. Having Thor rush at him was frightening, no matter how used he had gotten to it. Finally he reached for his book, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and settled into the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know there is quite a bit of distaste for Thor's attitude, but remember TDW? Thor was hardly welcoming to Loki then, so now is not any different. Loki made an attempt on his life and Thor is bitter. But like TDW things change...**

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily outside, Loki noted as he followed Thor into the kitchen. The phone buzzed and Thor strode off to answer it. He shuffled to the window and watched as the rain pattered against the window. The clouds were ominous, pregnant with rain water and casting dark shadows over the city. He could faintly hear Thor in the background on the phone, his voice rumbling. Loki's fingers lifted to touch the cool glass window. He was never usually conscious or fully so when he was out doors. And the times during missions where he was outside, he was surrounded by agents so he reveled in the moment of peace to gaze out at the sky. One never truly learned to appreciate the things around them, until they were taken away. Thunder rumbled and Loki thought of his brother. This was truly his weather. Ever changing and harsh, but brilliant to look upon. He was so engrossed in the sky that he failed to notice that Thor had hung up the phone and was approaching his sibling.<p>

"Loki," Thor's voice drawled out, causing the God to tense, shoulders hunching. "You are not permitted to stand by the window. Someone might see you." He stated and Loki rolled his eyes. From this height? But he drew away from the window and took a seat at the table. Thor's back was turned as he rummaged through the cupboard.

"I am going to visit Jane Foster in two nights. You will be under the Avenger's watch. It will benefit you to not cause trouble and do as you're told." Thor muttered as he turned the burner on. Loki heard the familiar noise of canned soup plopping into a pot. His eyes turned to his fingers which rested on the table. He took in the slenderness and delicateness of them. Noting how they held no remembrance of the times Thanos and SHIELD broken them and twisted them and burnt them. He clenched them, wishing he could feel his magic beneath them. He watched as Thor poured the soup onto a bowl, careful to not let it spill. He tensed as he watched Thor break open one of the pills on the counter and sprinkle it into the mix. When Thor turned to glance and see if Loki had seen, Loki turned the other direction, gazing once more out the window. Tense as Thor placed the stirred soup in front of him.

"Eat." Thor commanded.

And Loki did.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to drop this upon you." Thor stated for what seemed the seventh time. Steve waved him off.<p>

"It's no trouble Thor, really. Have fun. You've earned it." He stated and the God smiled warmly. "I wish to surprise her. It has been too long since I have seen her." He murmured, his blue eyes lightening. Steve nodded, understanding completely.

"Go, Thor. Get outta here." He grinned. Thor took a step back nodding.

"I will-I am...Thank you." He stated before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room.

Steve shook his head, smiling as Thor left before turning back to where Bucky lounged on the couch. Bucky regarded Steve with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Babysitting Loki I take it?" He commented dryly. Steve shook his head.

"Just keeping an eye on him while Thor is gone." He replied. Bucky stood stretching.

"Dandy. Maybe he'll actually be treated like a person during that time." He suggested, studying Steve. The Captain sighed scratching the back of his head.

"I don't see any reason that you can't watch over him too, Bucky. Maybe tonight...we can have him over for dinner?" He suggested watching a hint of a smile cross Bucky's lips.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

Steve cooked spaghetti that night, managing to cook the sauce to perfection. While he cooked he asked Bucky to go grab Loki. Which was fine until the moment Bucky got to the God's floor. Something felt wrong about this. Like dragging a cornered wounded animal out of their safety zone and into the fire. Loki's door was dead bolted, several times over in fact. And on top of that Stark's A.I. held a key code that Steve had to give to Bucky. The security on the door was ridiculous. What if there was a fire? Although, Bucky supposed if there was any danger, Thor could just rip the door from the wall to reach his sibling. Bucky hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Loki? It's Bucky. Steve and I are having pasta for supper and were hoping to have you over."

No answer.

Bucky shifted, glancing up and down the empty hallway.

"Well...I'm unlocking the door now, okay?" He received no reply but went about the locks. Several of the stuck and took jiggling to come loose but once the last one was done he lightly knocked again.

"Okay...umm can I come in?" Bucky asked clearing his throat. Silence met his request. The man was now at a loss what to do. It felt wrong walking in uninvited. He wasn't sure if he should knock again. However, the door handle slowly turned and opened, revealing Loki on the other side. He stared at Bucky with an unreadable expression on his face. His green eyes startling bright in the lighting. Bucky's lips twitched as he fought down a smile.

"Hi...Thor asked Steve to...watch over you while he was gone. We were wondering if you would like to eat dinner with us tonight?" Loki's browns furrowed as though the notion shocked him. Bucky studied Loki curiously waiting for a response. He glanced quickly around Loki's room, noting the bleakness of it. No windows and a deadbolt on the door... Loki had still not answered him.

"No one else will be there. You don't have to worry about Barton or Stark or anything." He watched as Loki's guarded tense expression began to soften. Bucky fought off a grin as he realized he was getting to him.

"We're having _spaghetti_." He prompted and watched as Loki stared at him, puzzled. Bucky finally grinned.

"You've never had spaghetti before? You have to try it. It's great I promise." He watched as the defiance drained away from the God and he nodded once. Bucky smiled warmly and nodded to the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Steve was setting out the plates when Bucky returned, Loki in tow. Bucky was smirking his all too familiar over pleased with himself smirk and it caused Steve's chest to ache just looking at him. Loki trailed behind, his shoulders hunched. Steve offered Loki a tight lipped smile and nodded.<p>

"Hello Loki." He greeted, the God nodding back. Bucky shot Steve a grin before turning to Loki and motioning for him to sit. Loki hesitated, eying Bucky as the man sat next to him before lowering him into the chair. Steve sat across from Bucky and looked at Loki.

"Have you ever had spaghetti before?"

Loki shook his head no.

Steve smiled.

"It's really good. The sauce is sort of spicy, I hope you don't mind." Both he and Bucky watched as the God took a timid first bite. He chewed for a moment, eyes cast downwards before looking up and at Steve with a little smile.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked and the God nodded. The captain beamed while Bucky took a bite of his own food.

"I'm glad," slowly the blonde frowned as he wondered what Thor was feeding Loki. The God had been slender bordering gaunt before, but now his cheekbones were more pronounced and hollow looking. He reached across the table taking another scoop of spaghetti and placing it on Loki's plate. The three of them ate in comfortable silence, Steve noting the soft glances Bucky would shoot Loki. Smiling to himself Steve's gaze returned to his plate.

Blessedly there were no interruptions. Loki ate his food with a happy little smile. The food was foreign to him. Nothing he had ever eaten before. Asgard did not offer such food and Thor of course offered nothing but canned foods. Every so often Bucky and Steve would stark talking to each other. Smiling fondly as they spoke. Loki was reminded of Thor and himself. The way the two interacted was reminiscent of the once close brothers.

When Steve went to clean up after supper, Bucky turned his attention back to Loki a curious little frown on his face.

"You know...I have never heard you speak. You're allowed to talk you know." He murmured. "Thor's not here."

The God looked down for a moment, clenching his fingers on his lap. Bucky stared. Finally the God lifted his gaze and shook his head causing Bucky's brows to raise in surprise.

"Why not?" He questioned. Loki slowly motioned to his throat, opening his mouth no noise escaping. After a second Bucky's expression morphed into shock.

"You can't speak?" He hissed, glancing quickly at Steve who stood at the sink humming as he washed the dishes. Loki nodded, unable to meet Bucky's eyes.

"But...why-how?" Bucky suddenly realized that Loki could not answer him and sunk back in his seat. When Steve came back to the table, he was startled by the miserable expressions on their faces.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky walked Loki back to his room. The idea of leaving Loki alone was distasteful but Loki seemed willing. Bucky leaned against the door frame watching Loki with a little smile.

"How did you like the book?" He inquired. Loki glanced at the man before approaching his bed and lifting the mattress, drawing the book from underneath. Bucky laughed as Loki showed him the bookmark at the last four pages.

"That good, huh? I'll bring the next one on up tomorrow before dinner. Oh-" Bucky suddenly held a notebook out to Loki, a pen tucked on top. "I know you can't...talk but I figured you could use this...when you want to...if you want to." Loki stared at the notebook in surprise before hesitantly reaching forward and taking it from Bucky nodding his thanks.

"So, you wanna come by for dinner again tomorrow? Maybe breakfast and lunch too?" Bucky questioned, his eyes amused. Loki studied the Winter Solider for a moment before opening toe notebook and scribbling a message. Bucky laughed when Loki lifted it up.

_Will there be more spaghetti?_

"I think we can arrange that." He replied, watching as a slow smile spread across Loki's thin lips. The God nodded his consent.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Loki." Bucky murmured and backed away from the door. Smiling, Loki waved his hand and closed the door. The doors automatically locking up as it sealed shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter started out differently, but I couldn't really do anything with it so I restarted it.** **Hope your holidays were lovely and if you don't celebrate a holiday I hope you had a wonderful day.  
><strong>

**I had a dream a couple of nights ago and Indries was in it. If you read my It Started Out With A Kiss Series you all know who that charming lady is ;) Well now I am highly tempted to right another fanfiction with her in it. But have yet to sketch out a plot, so darlings this is where your genius comes in. Another FrostIron with Indries, can it be done?**

* * *

><p>Thor was delayed returning by two days, giving Bucky free reign on Loki. He often wandered over during the morning, releasing Loki from his 'bedroom' and allowing him to go about his morning, showering and brushing his teeth. Loki had been startled that Bucky did not follow him into the bathroom when he was to shower.<p>

"Thor actually is in the room with you while you're bathing?" Bucky asked, his lips twisted in a scowl. Loki nodded, his towel held in front of his chest as he regarded the man. Bucky shook his head.

"That's not even right...okay I'm not sitting in here while you do what you need to do... not that you're not attractive or anything...just clean up take your time and we'll figure something to do. We can watch some movies. Steve said that you are not allowed to leave the tower but said it couldn't hurt to let you enjoy yourself a bit." Lo nodded, he did not smile as he closed the door but Bucky could see the tightness in his face soften. While Loki showered, Bucky toured around the apartment. It was sparsely decorated, a few pictures on the wall. One of Thor's girlfriend Jane sitting on a soft next to a dark haired woman both laughing, Jane looking into the camera. Another of the her and Thor grinning at each other, Barton in the background making a face. The last was of the team sitting at a bar.

While Bucky explored, Loki stood in the shower, fiddling with the temperature. Thor often was the one who controlled the temperature. He understood Loki's preference for a cooler shower, but often mistook that for needing the water to be ice cold. He allowed the water to strike against the back of his neck in a pleasant way. Closing his eyes he sighed contently.

Bucky looked up from the photos just as Loki slipped from the bathroom, freshly cleaned and wearing a a fresh set of clothes. The sweater was a bit loose on him and the jeans baggy. The God looked shrunken in the outfit, but Bucky couldn't help but admire the lovely flesh of the God's shoulder as the shirt dipped, showing enough skin for Bucky's mother to be scandalized. The collar strapped around Loki's throat deterred the soldier from admiring the skin there as well.

"Hey there...I brought you more books." He motioned towards the coffee table where several books sat waiting. Loki studied Bucky before glancing towards the books, obviously interested. He took a tentative step towards the book pile and picked the top one up.

'Hamlet'

Loki glanced towards Bucky who took the next book on the pile and sat down on the couch. He opened the book and began reading while Loki stared at him in silence. Finally Bucky lowered the book to glance up at Loki.

"Well? Sit down and relax a little. Read some Shakespeare." He motioned to the cushion next to him and Loki took it, face drawn into a confused frown. Bucky returned to his book and after a moment, Loki opened the first page of 'Hamlet' and began reading.

**BARNARDO**

Who's there?

**FRANCISCO**

Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself.

**BARNARDO**

Long live the king!...

* * *

><p>Loki enjoyed those few days where he could read and relax without Thor. He even enjoyed Barnes's company. The man had a charming smile and spoke kindly, but there was something...more. The man's eyes held the same coldness that Loki's did. There was something much deeper than just the new Avenger and friend of the Captain's routine.<p>

There was an edge to Barnes. An edge that he attempted to hide with a easy grin and charming words. But Loki was not so easily fooled. He was...intrigued. And it didn't hurt that Barnes was kind to him. Something Loki had not expected from anyone. It was a welcome change from before. But all things must come to an end and Thor arrived back to the tower late at night. The books were stowed away and Loki was hidden away in his room. Bucky promising to come by another time. He had hesitated outside Loki's door while Loki stared at him. Slowly, Bucky reached forward for Loki's hand. Noting how cold it was in his loose grasp. Loki stiffened but did not pull away from Bucky's touch.

"I know...they have you really limited on things but if you need anything...I'm just one floor down alright?" He stated. Loki slowly nodded, his mouth drawn in a straight line. Bucky lifted the God's hand and brought it to his lips placing a chaste kiss on the back of his knuckles and smiling devilishly.

"Goodnight Loki." He murmured against Loki's hand. He stepped back, still smiling as Loki closed the door.

Loki went to bed smiling that night.

It was after midnight when Thor arrived back at the tower. The elevator ride was silent. His apartment was dark when the elevator door opened. He did not bother to turn on the lights as he navigated down the hall. Thor did not stop at Loki's door, continuing to his room feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest. The lightness that he had felt was now cast away as he returned to Loki. The warmth that he felt with Jane was dulled and icy once again. His bed beckoned him, making Thor realize how tired he truly was. Trudging forward he landed face first on the plush mattress, not even taking off his shoes.

In his room, Loki sad cross legged on the bed reading from straining eyes. His fingers following his eyes as he read line after line. He had stiffened when he heard Thor return but the elder God had not bothered to check on him. He read until the words began to blur together and he could no longer keep his eyes focused. He read until the words lost their meaning. He hid the book underneath the mattress, before drawing his blanket around his shoulders and closing his eyes.

Morning came too soon for both siblings. Both dreaded having to see each other. Both would rather stay copped up in their rooms and hide. Finally they forced themselves out of bed, dressing sluggishly. Thor exited his room, rubbing the side of his head as he approached Loki's door and unlocked it. Loki stood by the bed, dressed and waiting. His eyes on the floor. Thor could already feel a coolness fill his chest at the sight of him. He pushed the door open and motioned for Loki to follow.

Things were once again back to the way they were.


End file.
